


Tuesday Nights

by codegiru



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codegiru/pseuds/codegiru
Summary: Aelita sneaks out of her dorm at night to meet up with Odd. A tradition they've had for years. Although something comes up that hurt there romance forever. Aelita x Odd Rated M: for possible explicit content later chapters.





	

Tuesday night. Aelita woke up to the message alert on her phone. She got up out of her bed and pulled a sweater over her pajamas. She took a quick look in the mirror to fix her hair before quietly walking to her door. She was careful to not make a noise while opening it. Aelita looked out into the hall of the girl’s dorm. It was 3am and she knew that around that time Jim was asleep and the security guard was probably off doing rounds in the boy’s dorm, so the coast was clear.

She headed down the quiet hall and took back stairs down out of the dorm. When she got out onto the campus of Kadic she changed her pace to a quiet jog. Aelita would be in way more trouble if she got caught outside past curfew rather than inside. She made her way down to the garden shed being sure to stay in the shadows. She looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was following her and then she entered the dark shed.

“You’re twenty minutes late princess.” A voice teased stepping out from behind a rack of shovels.

“Oh shut it Odd!” Aelita said turning around closing the door behind her. Before she could turn  
around Odd’s arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed his face against her shoulder. Aelita smiled as Odd’s body pressed against hers warming her.

“I missed you.” Odd said in a lower, endearing tone.

“Odd-“ Aelita responded blushing. Aelita turned around and wrapped her arms around Odds neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled a cheesy smile and gave a snicker as she backed off.

“What? Why are you laughing?” Aelita said as she gave his chest a light hit with her hand.

“Hehe nothing it’s just that… You’re cute.” He responded quietly.  
She smiled and stepped back from him.

“Can we sit and talk for a bit?” Aelita asked as she pressed her back into the door and slid down slowly onto the floor.

“S-sure.” Odd said as he pulled out his phone checking the time. “We still got a little while. As long as we don’t spend all night like that one time.” Odd said and Aelita chuckled as he sat down next to her. Odd rested his arm around Aelita’s back and pulled her next to him as they sat against the door.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Odd asked with genuine curiosity.

Aelita looked down at the grown and let out a sigh before speaking up.  
“Well it’s about Jeremy.”

“Oh.” Odd responded looking off across the shed. Aelita pulled her needs up to her chest and crossed her arms resting her chin on them.

“Well it’s obvious to everyone on Earth and Lyoko that Jeremy likes me a lot but-“ Aelita paused.  
“it’s just. He’s been stepping his game up recently, he’s… really been going out of his way to flirt with me.” Odd kept silent as she continued. “ I think he’s going to ask me out soon.”

“So he’s actually going to do it? It’s been years since we got you out of Lyoko. You would think he would have done it by now.” Odd stated.

“Well this Friday, me and him... kinda have a date. I’m pretty sure he’s going to ask then.”

“So, are you going to make it official?” Odd asked with a flat tone in his voice.

“I don’t know.” Aelita pressed her face into her arms as tears came to her eyes.

“Is it something I said?” Odd said in his joking tone trying to lighten the mood a bit. Aelita stayed silent and continued to sob into her arms. Odd shifted in his spot and rubbed her back trying to calm her.

“You really like him like that?” Odd asked but he knew the answer.

“He’s so sweet. He… he’s my bestfriend. He brought me into this beautiful world. He’s caring and supportive and always there for me.” She stopped and looked up at Odd wiping wetness from her face.  
“But you’re sweet to. A different kind of sweetness. When I'm around you I feel excited. I feel like I’m ready to take on anything.” 

“Aelita-” Odd started to stand up but Aelita pulled him down by the arm and pressed her mouth against his. Odd blushed as he was brought down to his knees in front of her. He turned his head into the kiss as Aelita let go of him. He brought his hand up and brushed her soft hair. Her lips tasted sweet. He pulled back and looked at her. She had a light smile on her face and fire in her beautiful green eyes. Odd felt a pang of sadness as he looked at her. 

“I hope… this isn’t the last time.” he let out in a whisper.  
“It doesn’t have to be.” Aelita started to shift in her spot and Odd stepped back to help her stand up.

They stood in silence at the door of the shed. A minute passed before Aelita shivered. The cold of the night had set in. Aelita put her hand on the doorknob and turned back to Odd.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah-” Odd let out in a murmur as she left the shed. He stuck his hands in his pocket before heading out into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading. This is my first fic ever so please let me know if anything seems off. I'm writing more chapters as well!


End file.
